Hades and Persephone
by Gray-Eyed Charlatan
Summary: This is the myth of Hades and Persephone, but it takes place in present time. Persephone is the most popular girl in school and Hades is a lonely goth... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hades and Persephone

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology. Way before my time.

Chapter 1

Persephone was the most popular girl in Olympus High School. She was laughing with friends and tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. Hades was a goth who was off in a corner, alone, sulking. And watching Persephone, of course.

He'd had a crush on her for some time now, but he doubted that Persephone knew he existed.

She did know about him, and was warned by her mother not to go near him and the other "bad boys." She obeyed happily and instead, gossiped with friends or flirted with the football team all day.

But that all changed one day when they had to be lab partners.

* * *

All of Persephone's friends had skipped school that day without telling her. When it came to Science class, she didn't have a partner and didn't know who to ask. Most would affect her image. Why would a cheerleader have a band geek as her partner? Or a nerd? Or an emo? If she did, her popularity would fade away.

Everyone had paired up. The only one left was that weird goth, Hades. He had black hair and eyes, which stood out against his pale, pale skin. He had multiple piercings, too. Persephone pleaded with the professor, but he was persistent. She would have to partner up with awful Hades. Just the name made her shiver. who named their kid that? She thought that her name, Persephone, sounded pretty and feminine. Hades just sounded evil.

She pouted and strutted over to Hades. She sat down next to him, but shifted her chair WAY to the side. Hades smiled at her in a weird way, which was also weird, because he never smiled. She shivered.

They had to mix these suspicious chemicals together and make the mixture pink. when it came to chemicals, Persephone was a klutz, but Hades was a genius, oddly. He mixed the liquids together with the greatest care while Persephone sat and looked at him with her mouth hanging open. The mixture turned pink. They got an A.

Since they finished way before the rest of the class, Persephone started a conversation.

"So, your name's Hades, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Persephone."

"I know."

That response made her shiver again. "Um... So, what do you like to do?"

"Blow stuff up."

"Uh, thats, well, fascinating...?"

"I also play electric guitar."

That made her feel better about the conversation. "Cool. What kind of music do you play?"

"Heavy metal."

"Figures."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you seem like someone who would like that kind of music."

"Oh, okay. What do you do?"

"I cheerlead. I actually have to cheer tonight."

"Interesting."

"Yes. Very. Well, anyway, I also like shopping and anything to do with flowers."

"You look like a flower, sorta."

"WHAT?"

"No, it's a compliment. You look as pretty as a flower, I mean."

"Thanks, I guess."

Hades was actually blushing, which was rare. She thought about his comment and realized that she sort of did look like a flower. With her honey colored hair, perfect tan, and brown eyes, she sort of resembled a sunflower. At least that's what all of her relatives said.

"I'd better be going now," she told Hades. She walked away towards some jocks who were also done.

* * *

That night, during the game at which she was cheering at, Persephone saw Hades. He was skulking along in the shadows.

After her cheering was done, when she was walking home, someone seized her from behind. They bound and gagged her, not to mention the blindfold. She was thrown over her kidnapper's shoulders and was carried to a gothic mansion.

When she was unbound, she was surprised to find out who her captor was: It was Hades.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Greek Mythology. None at all. This is just an idea, jeez!

Chapter 2

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ME?!" screeched Persephone.

Hades had a mad grin on his face. "I've liked you for a long time," he whispered manically. "Now you will stay here with me."

"No I won't, you perv!" Persephone ran towards the door. Armed bodyguards grabbed her. "Who are they?"

"My guards. They listen to me and me only," Hades laughed evilly.

"LET GO OF ME!" Persephone kicked at her guards. She slammed one into the door and the other into an electrical box. "Thank goodness for those karate classes," she told herself.

As soon as one hit the power box, all of the lights went out.

"What happened now?" the annoyed Persephone asked Hades.

"My power went out. Now you are really stuck here."

"What did you do?"

"My front door's lock is connected to electricity. No power, no unlocking," Hades replied.

"AH!" she cried out in frustration.

"Your room is the third door on the left of that hallway," he said as he pointed down a long hallway.

Persephone stomped down to her new room and cried.

* * *

She searched her pocket frantically for her cell phone. It was there, but there was no chance of using it here. She had forgotten to charge it. Here she was, locked up in an old mansion without her phone, her purse, or the internet. What was she going to do? She had dropped her purse when she was handcuffed, so that meant:  
1. No iPod.  
2. No money.  
3. No makeup.  
4. No hair brush.  
5. None of the other stuff in there.

How would she survive?

A little servant knocked on her door.

"Come in," said Persephone, wiping her tears.

"Master asked me to bring you these." The little girl couldn't have been more than five years old. She also had a British accent.

"Thank you, little girl. And by the way, what is your name?" Persephone decided that she would be nice to the little girl.

"Lucy."

"Well, Lucy, thank you. And if you ever need someone to talk to, come to me." Persephone actually meant that if she herself ever needed someone to talk to.

"Yes, Lady."

"Please call me Persephone."

"Okay... Persephone." Lucy let out a childish giggle that probably had been muffled her entire life.

"Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Lucy left.

Persephone was left alone, yet again.

She was just getting used to no company when someone came in. It was Hades.

"What do you want?" Persephone asked in a bored tone.

"I want you to feel at home here."

"Like that's ever going to happen!"

"This is my house and you will not address me as such!"

"I'll address you however I want!"

To Persephone, it looked like Hades was about to think up a snappy retort but stopped himself.

"As you wish," he choked out. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, actually. The first is for you to GO AWAY!"

"Make a list of what you need. Then come to dinner."

"No."

"Then you can rot in here."

"It's better than being with you!"

Hades left and Persephone was surprised with herself. She was not usually mean like that. But these were special circumstances, she finally reasoned.

She took in her surroundings. All black. She was sitting on a black bed. There was black wallpaper. Black carpet. Black desk. Black chair. She finally found the light switch and tried to turn it on, but then remembered that the power was out. She looked for the window and found it. She opened it and let a wave of sunshine float in. She explored the room some more. A black door to a closet. She opened the closet and found... color! Pinks and blues and greens and yellows and reds! Her favorites! She took out a baby blue dress. She tried it on and it fit her. Creepy. She still liked it though.

With the light on, she could see much more. There was a mirror and a brush. She went to the mirror and brushed her hair until it was perfect. She took in her appearance and found that the blue dress was extremely revealing. It barely reached her mid-thigh. It was like wearing a mini skirt! And it was extremely low cut too. Strapless, to add to that. That stupid Hades!

Her stomach rumbled and she found that she really was hungry. She exited her door and found a butler about to knock on it.

"Can you direct me to the dining room?" she asked the servant politely.

"Oh, you mean the dining hall?" the butler asked. "Right this way."

She was led all the way down the long, long hallway and found herself in a room the size of a football field. There was a single table in it with two seats, each at separate ends of the table.

"Oh, so my guest has decided to come at last?" Hades asked. "Sit here." He pointed to a chair and pushed her shoulder down so that she would sit.

"This is going to be a long visit," Persephone decided.


	3. Chapter 3

Hades knocked on Persephone's door.

"You have to eat, you know," he told her.

Persephone was not in the mood to talk to her captor.

"Go away. You kidnap me and then keep me prisoner. You put skimpy clothes in my new closet. You demand that I eat when I don't have to. You deprive me of company, except yourself. And that is not really comforting. Can I at least have my cell phone back?" she demanded.

"Sure, whatever," Hades muttered as he got out of her room to fetch her cell phone from the dining room where he had kept it.

Persephone was at a loss. How was her mom acting? Her friends? Her family? _Wait_, she thought. _My only family is my mom_. She barely knew her dad, a business CEO for a lightning rod factory. He and her mom had an affair, and ever since then, he left them to take care of themselves. She didn't know her grandparents. Sure, she had cousins and things, aunts and uncles, but they distanced themselves from Persephone and Demeter, because Demeter wasn't successful. She was a gardener.

"I have your cell phone," Hades said as he came in. "I really don't want to be enemies. Do you need anything?"

Persephone took her cell phone and said nothing.

"If you need me, I'll be down the hall," Hades said awkwardly.

Persephone kept her silence. She really wanted the creep to leave. Hades stepped backwards out of the room.

Persephone sighed and laid back on the bed. She hugged her cell phone, her only remains of her regular life. She called her mom.

"Hello?" asked her mother, Demeter.

"Mom!" yelled Persephone.

"Persephone! Where are you?"

"Marooned in a goth mansion with a creep."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine. Other than being bored to death."

"How did you get there?"

"Kidnapped. And then the power went out, and Hades' front door is electrically locked, so I'm stuck until the power goes on."

"I'm so happy you're safe! Wait, did you say Hades?! He was at juvenile hall for a few years! Try to get out!"

"I have Mom. Anyway, what have you been doing?"

"Well, according to our neighbors, I'm not keeping everyone's lawns and houses the way they should be. Plants are dying. All because I keep trying to find you."

"Mom. I'm not a baby anymore. I can handle getting out of this myself. I'm 18. I don't need you to fight my battles."

"But, Persephone-"

"No, Mom. Let me get out by myself."

"Okay. I trust you. See you some other time?"

"Yes."

"One thing I want you to know: even your father is looking for you. He's finally stepping in as your dad."

"Wow."

"I know. Bye, Persephone."

"Bye, Mom."

Persephone hung up and realized that Hades was back in the room.

"Why are you here?" Persephone asked, annoyed.

"I wanted to apologize for everything," Hades said.

"That's no- Wait, you're _apologizing_?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for everything."

"Well, it's nice that you're sorry."

"Forgive me?"

"I will."

Hades was turning out to be a sort of nice guy. Uh-oh. She couldn't think like that- she'd never get out!


End file.
